


A Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Rival Sex, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which Sana is a nightmare of shy shy shy~





	A Nightmare

Mina first meets the adorable creature, Minatozaki Sana in kindergarten about halfway through the year. Her teacher puts her in her care since MIna’s her best student. Mina takes the role very seriously, showing her around the classroom and which blocks were the best. Sana, Mina finds, is very sweet (and okay a little cute), so it’s easy to become friends.

But the worst betrayals are from friends. 

At the end of the day, her teacher calls everyone together on the carpet. Sana follows behind Mina obediently, sitting directly next to her. The teacher reminds everyone that their actions today are what determine who gets the end of day stickers. Not to brag, but Mina’s gotten those stickers every day since school started. But this time the teacher doesn’t call her name. This time Sana’s name is called. Mina looks on with a face of betrayal as Sana walks up to get the stickers--her stickers. She smiles wide at Mina, holding up the colorful rewards, as if she hadn’t ripped out Mina’s five year old heart. 

And so begins the inevitable rivalry with Minatozaki Sana.

===  
All right. So Mina can admit that she’s cute. Like, really fucking cute. But that shouldn’t be the reason for her to get so many awards and accolades when she’s such a ditz!

“You know she’s not actually dumb, right?” asks Jungyeon one day when Mina’s glaring at her from the cafeteria.

Mina snorts. “Please.” There’s no way the blonde ditz was actually smart. 

Jungyeon laughs, throwing her sandwich on her tray. “She corrected you with a proof today in calc!”

Waving a hand at the other girl, Mina doesn’t break her glare with the back of Sana’s head. “Lucky guess.”

This time it’s Jungyeon’s turn to snort. “With a proof?”

Mina finally breaks her glare with Sana to transfer it to the short haired girl in front of her. “Fine. Fine. I’ll give her that.”

“Is it exhausting to hate her?” asks Jungyeon, suppressing a laugh. 

“It’s a matter of my pride and stickers!”

===  
When Mina finally graduates from high school (valedictorian, of course. Eat that, Sana.), she’s ready to start afresh in college. No Sana and her whole life in front of Mina (A/N: no sana, no life--get it?). But it’s her luck, her stupid luck that she ends up going to the same school as MInatozaki Sana. 

Sana finds Mina at welcome week, immediately linking arms with the other girl. Like she hadn’t ruined her entire kindergarten career before. The nerve. Weaving, her hands together, Sana prattles on about the classes she’s taking and Mina makes a mental note to switch to a different class for Lit so they’re not in the same class as Sana. When the two girls are paired into tour groups, her tour guide, a spunky brunette, Nayeon, asks for introductions.

“My name is Minatozaki Sana and I’m shy shy shy~”

You’re not sure why, but that particular number is always really popular and Mina’s positive Nayeon screamed. “Can you do that again?” she asks, calling over the other tour guides. And much to Mina’s very obvious dismay, she proceeds to shy shy shy her way into everyone’s hearts. 

===  
It’s too much like kindergarten, so Mina makes an effort to avoid Sana her entire first year. Which is fairly easy since Mina already knows her major and is taking some of those classes. It doesn’t stop Sana from screaming her name and charging for the brunette from across campus. 

It also doesn’t prevent both of them from taking Philosophy 101 together and it being the bane of Mina’s existence. Sana’s smarter than Mina gives her credit for, but she’s exceptionally good at making valid arguments. Despite her best dismantles, Sana still manages to come back with another proof. 

“I hate her,” Mina whispers to Jungyeon, as they walk out of the classroom after a particularly lengthy debate. “She’s a fucking nightmare.” Mina feels someone shoulder past her quickly and Jungyeon smacks the back of her head (A/N: 10 points to ravenclaw if you tell me where i pulled this scene from).

“You don’t know how to whisper,” she hisses, as Dahyun runs after the crying Sana. Not before giving Mina a chilling glare though.

“Well, how did she even know it was about her? I didn’t say he--”

“Apologize to her.”

“Jung--”

“Apologize to her.” Grumbling a fine, Mina waddles to her next class, mulling over how to approach Sana. 

===  
Jungyeon sends Mina texts throughout the day to make sure she apologizes. Glaring at her phone as she tries to study for her midterm, Mina slams her pencil on the desk before stomping out of her room and walking to Sana’s dorm. Taking a few deep breaths, she’s about to knock on the door when a voice surprises Mina from behind. 

“Are you gonna knock or what?”

“Sana!” Mina exclaim, hand to her heart. “W-what are you doing here?”

The blonde raises a brow, bathroom caddy in hand. “I live here.”

“Right. That you do,” Mina says fumbling over words and emotions. Wow, has Sana always looked that pretty in a t shirt and jeans? There’s a flick on her forehead that brings Mina back to reality. “What?”

“What do you want? You shouldn’t visit nightmares.”

Wincing, Mina follows her into her room. Watches as she sets down the caddy on her dresser, hazarding a glare in the brunette’s direction every so often. Okay, maybe Mina deserves that. “Um, listen. About that.” Sana turns to face Mina, perched on her bed, legs crossed. “I’m sorry,” Mina sighs, running a hand through her short locks. “I was just being--”

“Bitter? Mean? Crue--”

“Now, hold on a minute,” Mina cries out, hands on her hips. “It’s not like I enjoy being mean to Mina! There is a reason.” Sana looks at the flustered girl expectantly. “It’s um. It’s valid!”

“So what is it?” She rests her chin in the palm of her hand, looking to Mina for answers. 

Ignoring her question, Mina instead leans against the doorframe. “Listen, I just came to apologize for calling you a nightmare, okay? I’ll go now.” She turns to leave when a soft voice calls her name. 

“I don’t know how you learned about apologies, but I learned that the person has to forgive you before you can just leave.”

Turning back to face her with a frown, Mina cross her arms. “I mean you’re not going to acce--”

Standing up, Sana walks towards the other slowly, tilting her head to the side. “How do you know that? Maybe if you stopped being so rude to everyone--”

“Should I shy shy shy my way into her forgiveness?” Mina asks with more malice than intended. Her lips press together as Mina awaits her response. 

Massaging her temples, Sana takes some time before she looks back at Mina with a bemused look. “What?”

Mina’s eyes dart to her face before looking past her at the window. Anything to divert her attention away. “Do I need to cute my way into her forgiveness?”

“What does that even mean?” Sana asks with an exasperated sigh, thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“It’s like the stickers!” Mina exclaims, jumping slightly, her younger self coming out just a little.

Sana blinks at Mina. Once. Twice. “The stickers?” She blinks again. “The. Stickers.” She says, enunciating the syllables. “Do Mina mean from KINDERGARTEN?” In a much quieter voice, Mina mumbles an affirmative. “Those stickers? You’ve been mean to me since KINDERGARTEN because of stickers?”

“Okay, no,” Mina says, scrambling to perfect her reasoning. “It’s also, you know, like, you’re always,” Sana takes a step towards Mina as the other fumbles over words. “Really cute,” Mina mumbles before holding up a finger. “One, you shouldn’t be allowed things just because you happen to be cute and two--” The blonde suddenly closer than Mina expects. “Two,” Mina continues with a glare, “There are certain things that should be solely based on merit.”.

“I cannot believe,” Sana says placing a hand near her head, “That you spent this whole time being mean to me,” she tilts her head, slanting her mouth just above yours, “just because I got stickers.” Her face is inches from Mina’s and latter finds herself holding her breath.

“It was a matter of pride,” Mina whispers, in awe, voice strangled by lack of air. “I got those stickers every d--”

“And that’s why you get to be a jerk?” she asks, arching a sly brow.

Her eye flash as Mina tries to regain control of the situation. “No! I’m just saying that--”

“You were maybe a little jealous?”

“Please,” Mina scoffs, rolling her eyes.

Sana’s stare is unrelenting as she doesn’t move her distance. “Awful cocky for someone apologizing.”

“Awful un-cute for someone who’s supp--” Sana’s eyes narrowing is the only warning before her lips are on Mina’s. Gasping, the younger pulls away. “Wh-what?”

Sana smiles at Mina sheepishly. “I do--don’t know. You just looked re--” And this time it’s Mina’s lips pressed tightly to hers. Hands immediately falling to her waist, Sana pulls Mina against her body, sighing at the soft contact. Pushing her backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, Mina fights to regain slight control. “That was a surprise.” Sana comments, eyes wide.

“You started it.”

“So what? You’re gonna end it?”

Settling herself in her lap, Mina nods. “You betcha.” Pressing another kiss to Sana’s lips, Mina pulls back again. “You don’t mind though, right?” Sana shakes her head no vigorously. “Good.” She press another kiss to her lips, rolling her hips up to meet Sana’s.

“So let me get this straight,” asks Sana with a chuckle at her own pun. “You hate me--”

“I don’t hate you,” Mina clarifies, slipping her lips lower down her neck. “I just think you can act older than the age of 5.” Sana’s grip on her waist tightens and a moan slips past her lips at the pressure. 

“And, of course, because you use such big words, you’re better.”

“Yes.”

Sana chuckles from underneath Mina. “Why don’t you put that mouth to better use then?” Mina stares at her for only a second before falling to her knees. As if Mina needed to prove her wrong. As if Mina needed to show her that she was better. Pulling her closer by her thighs, Mina situates herself carefully between Sana’s legs. Dragging her fingers over her covered slit, Mina traces a light design, calling out the prettiest noises from the woman before her. “I thought you were good were her mouth?” Sana says in between breaths. 

Laughing at her words, Mina press a kiss on her inner thigh, working a path towards her core. Mina can barely see from her position, but Sana’s jaw falls slack at the new sensation of her lips against her. It doesn’t take her very long to soak right through her panties and Mina’s pride swells. Holding down her shaking thighs, Mina’s tongue glides over the underwear, over the slit. The girl beneath her sighs as Mina’s fingers drag her panties down and soon her lips connect with her directly. The swelling of her clit is her first place of attention as Mina flicks her tongue over it. She hears a thud as Sana falls back against her sheets, back arched with each swipe of her tongue. 

Nails drag across MIna’s scalp as Sana writhes against the bed with her increased attention on her swollen bud. Moving to the balls of her feet, Mina angles herself for better access, flattening her tongue against her. The grip on Mina’s hair tightens and Sana’s thighs wrap around Mina in pleasure. Slow fingers, steady fingers, find their way home at her entrance, running against the slit, a new feeling in comparison to her tongue that has Sana heaving for breaths and Mina praying to keep some of her hair through all of this. 

Pulling away just slightly, Mina continues to pump her fingers in and out of the excited woman, watching as her back bows well off the bed as she nears her release. She curls her fingers just right inside her and Sana hisses through her orgasm, hiccupping as the flood of pleasure overtakes her body. Mina’s tongue laps at her juices, picking up any and all residue as the overstimulation has Sana crying out. 

Moving from her, Mina sucks her fingers dry, mouth still messy and red from being between Sana’s legs with the world open to her. Sana’s grip on her hair finally relaxes as she comes down from her high, a whimpering mess of mewls and dry heaves. Standing up, Mina brushed off her knees and run a straightening hand through her hair, calming the tangles. Sana sits up abruptly, underwear still dangling at her ankles, watching Mina make herself presentable. 

Turning to face her with a smile, Mina pulls her hair up into a ponytail. “That’s what you can do with a mature mouth.” With a whirl, hair flipping just right, Mina makes a move to leave, when she feels Sana’s dainty fingers wrap around her wrist.

“Won’t you let me show you what I’ve learned, teacher?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://jinkimon.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/jinkimon_)


End file.
